1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to the technical field of a method of and an apparatus for setting servo adjustment value, reproducing information under servo control using the servo adjustment value, and recording information under servo control using the servo adjustment value. More particularly, the present invention belongs to the technical field of a servo adjustment method of and apparatus for setting various adjustment values related to servo control at the time of optically recording or reproducing information on or from an information recording surface as well as an information reproducing method and an information reproducing method each including the servo adjustment method, and an information recording apparatus and an information recording apparatus each including the servo adjustment apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, at the time of optically recording or reproducing information on or from a so-called optical disk, it has been necessary to conduct information recording or reproduction while controlling a focal position of a light beam on the optical disk by conducting servo control in various manners including, for example, tracking servo control, focus servo control and carriage servo control.
When starting the above-described servo control, it is necessary to preset various adjustment values such as the gain of an amplifier included in a servo loop in each servo control.
On the other hand, optical disks such as a so-called DVD wherein two or more layers of information recording surfaces are formed on a single optical disk have become recently, increasingly popular in the field of on-vehicle navigation equipment. In case of the optical disk provided with a plurality of information recording surfaces as described above, if information is recorded or reproduced on or from the respective information surfaces, it is required to start recording or reproduction after setting adjustment values described above for every information recording surface.
However, the recording or reproduction of information on or from an optical disk provided with a plurality of information recording surfaces has a problem that if information is recorded or reproduced while setting the adjustment values for the respective information recording surfaces as described above, it takes time to make such settings equally for the respective information recording surfaces and the recording or reproduction of information cannot be promptly started.
To be specific, in case of, for example, a two-layer type DVD, it takes time twice as long as that for a single-layer DVD to set adjustment values and it is impossible to promptly start recording or reproducing information for the respective layers.
This problem also produces another problem that if, for example, recording or reproducing information on or from two layers is conducted, the recording or reproduction operation must be temporarily stopped when one information recording surface is switched over to another.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a servo adjustment apparatus and method capable of promptly starting the recording of information on respective information recording surfaces or the reproduction of information from the respective information recording surfaces by promptly completing the settings of adjustment values for servo control in accordance with the respective recording surfaces, as well as an information recording apparatus and an information reproduction apparatus each including the servo adjustment apparatus, and an information recording method and an information reproduction method each including the servo adjustment method.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a servo adjustment apparatus for setting an adjustment value for servo control of at least one of optical recording of information on information recording surfaces and optical reproduction of information recorded on the information recording surfaces. The servo adjustment apparatus is provided with: a specific setting device for setting a specific adjustment value corresponding to one of said information recording surfaces; an other setting device for setting another adjustment value corresponding to another one of said information recording surfaces other than said one of said information recording surfaces; a calculation device for calculating a relational value indicating a relationship between said specific adjustment value and said another adjustment value; a storage device for storing said calculated relational value; and a resetting device for resetting the specific adjustment value using said another adjustment value set previously and said relational value when said specific adjustment value is reset, and for resetting said another adjustment value using said specific adjustment value set previously and said relational value when said another adjustment value is reset.
According to the servo adjustment apparatus of present invention, the specific setting device sets the specific adjustment value corresponding to one of the information recording surfaces. The other setting device sets another adjustment value corresponding to another one of the information recording surfaces other than the one of the information recording surfaces. Then the calculation device calculates the relational value indicating the relationship between the specific adjustment value and another adjustment value. Further, the storage device stores calculated relational value. Moreover, the resetting device resets the specific adjustment value using another adjustment value set previously and the relational value when the specific adjustment value is reset, and resets another adjustment value using the specific adjustment value set previously and the relational value when another adjustment value is reset.
Therefore, if the adjustment value or another adjustment value is reset, it is not necessary to repeat the original setting processing for the corresponding information recording surface, making it possible to shorten time for resetting the adjustment value or another adjustment value and to promptly complete the resetting processing.
In one aspect of the servo adjustment apparatus, each of the adjustment values is a gain value in the servo control.
Therefore, it possible to shorten time for resetting each of gain values and to promptly complete the resetting processing.
In another aspect of the servo adjustment apparatus, the storage device stores the relational value and identification information for identifying the information recording surface corresponding to the relational value, while associating the relational value with the identification information.
Therefore, it is possible to ensure associating each information recording surface with the relational value and to accurately reset each adjustment value.
In another aspect of the servo adjustment apparatus, the relational value is a difference between the specific adjustment value set previously and another adjustment value set previously. Further, the resetting device resets the specific adjustment value by subtracting the relational value from another adjustment value set previously when the specific adjustment value is reset, and resets another adjustment value by subtracting the relational value from the specific adjustment value set previously when another adjustment value is reset.
Therefore, it is possible to reset each adjustment value in a short time only by conducting a simple processing such as subtraction without the need to repeat the original setting processing.
In another aspect of the servo adjustment apparatus, one of the information recording surfaces and another one of the information recording surfaces are formed in one optical disk while being layered and away from each other.
Therefore, if adjustment values are reset for each of one information recording surface and another information recording surface formed in an optical disk, it is possible to shorten time necessary for making the resetting.
In another aspect of the servo adjustment apparatus, one of the information recording surfaces is formed in one optical disk, and another one of the information recording surfaces is formed in an optical disk, other than the one optical disk, installed simultaneously with the one optical disk.
Therefore, if adjustment values are reset for each of one information recording surface and another information recording surface formed in each optical disk of a plurality of optical disks installed simultaneously, it is possible to shorten time necessary for making the resetting.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by an information recording apparatus. The information recording apparatus has a servo adjustment apparatus and a recording device. The servo adjustment apparatus sets an adjustment value for servo control of at least one of optical recording of information on information recording surfaces and optical reproduction of information recorded on the information recording surfaces. The servo adjustment apparatus is provided with: a specific setting device for setting a specific adjustment value corresponding to one of said information recording surfaces; an other setting device for setting another adjustment value corresponding to another one of said information recording surfaces other than said one of said information recording surfaces; a calculation device for calculating a relational value indicating a relationship between said specific adjustment value and said another adjustment value; a storage device for storing said calculated relational value; and a resetting device for resetting the specific adjustment value using said another adjustment value set previously and said relational value when said specific adjustment value is reset, and for resetting said another adjustment value using said specific adjustment value set previously and said relational value when said another adjustment value is reset. Further, the recording device records said information on one of said information recording surfaces or another one of said information recording surfaces while conducting said servo control using said reset adjustment value.
According to the information recording apparatus of present invention, the specific setting device sets the specific adjustment value corresponding to one of the information recording surfaces. The other setting device sets another adjustment value corresponding to another one of the information recording surfaces other than the one of the information recording surfaces. Then the calculation device calculates the relational value indicating the relationship between the specific adjustment value and another adjustment value. Further, the storage device stores calculated relational value. Moreover, the resetting device resets the specific adjustment value using another adjustment value set previously and the relational value when the specific adjustment value is reset, and resets another adjustment value using the specific adjustment value set previously and the relational value when another adjustment value is reset. Then, the recording device records the information on one of the information recording surfaces or another one of the information recording surfaces while conducting the servo control using the reset adjustment value.
Therefore, if the adjustment value or another adjustment value is reset, it is not necessary to repeat the original setting processing for the corresponding information recording surface, making it possible to shorten time for resetting the adjustment value or another adjustment value and to promptly complete the resetting processing. As a result, it is possible to promptly start recording information for the information recording surfaces.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by an information reproduction apparatus. The information reproduction apparatus has a servo adjustment apparatus and a reproduction device. The servo adjustment apparatus sets an adjustment value for servo control of at least one of optical recording of information on information recording surfaces and optical reproduction of information recorded on the information recording surfaces. The servo adjustment apparatus is provided with: a specific setting device for setting a specific adjustment value corresponding to one of said information recording surfaces; an other setting device for setting another adjustment value corresponding to another one of said information recording surfaces other than said one of said information recording surfaces; a calculation device for calculating a relational value indicating a relationship between said specific adjustment value and said another adjustment value; a storage device for storing said calculated relational value; and a resetting device for resetting the specific adjustment value using said another adjustment value set previously and said relational value when said specific adjustment value is reset, and for resetting said another adjustment value using said specific adjustment value set previously and said relational value when said another adjustment value is reset. Further, the reproduction device reproduces the information recorded on one of the information recording surfaces and another one of the information recording surfaces while conducting the servo control using the reset adjustment value.
According to the information reproduction apparatus of present invention, the specific setting device sets the specific adjustment value corresponding to one of the information recording surfaces. The other setting device sets another adjustment value corresponding to another one of the information recording surfaces other than the one of the information recording surfaces. Then the calculation device calculates the relational value indicating the relationship between the specific adjustment value and another adjustment value. Further, the storage device stores calculated relational value. Moreover, the resetting device resets the specific adjustment value using another adjustment value set previously and the relational value when the specific adjustment value is reset, and resets another adjustment value using the specific adjustment value set previously and the relational value when another adjustment value is reset. Then, the reproduction device reproduces the information recorded on one of the information recording surfaces and another one of the information recording surfaces while conducting the servo control using the reset adjustment value.
Therefore, if the adjustment value or another adjustment value is reset, it is not necessary to repeat the original setting processing for the corresponding information recording surface, making it possible to shorten time for resetting the adjustment value or another adjustment value and to promptly complete the resetting processing. As a result, it is possible to promptly start reproducing information for the information recording surfaces.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a servo adjustment method of setting an adjustment value for servo control of at least one of optical recording of information on information recording surfaces and optical reproduction of information recorded on the information recording surfaces. The servo adjustment method has the processes of: setting a specific adjustment value corresponding to one of said information recording surfaces; setting another adjustment value corresponding to another one of said information recording surfaces other than said one of said information recording surfaces; calculating a relational value indicating a relationship between said specific adjustment value and said another adjustment value; storing said calculated relational value; resetting the specific adjustment value using said another adjustment value set previously and said relational value when said specific adjustment value is reset; and resetting said another adjustment value using said specific adjustment value set previously and said relational value when said another adjustment value is reset.
According to the servo adjustment method of present invention, the specific adjustment value corresponding to one of the information recording surfaces is set. Another adjustment value corresponding to another one of the information recording surfaces other than the one of the information recording surfaces is set. Then the relational value indicating the relationship between the specific adjustment value and another adjustment value is calculated. Further, calculated relational value is stored. Moreover, the specific adjustment value is reset using another adjustment value set previously and the relational value, and another adjustment value is reset using the specific adjustment value set previously and the relational value.
Therefore, if the adjustment value or another adjustment value is reset, it is not necessary to repeat the original setting processing for the corresponding information recording surface, making it possible to shorten time for resetting the adjustment value or another adjustment value and to promptly complete the resetting processing.
In one aspect of the servo adjustment method, each of the adjustment values is a gain value in the servo control.
Therefore, it possible to shorten time for resetting each of gain values and to promptly complete the resetting processing.
In another aspect of the servo adjustment method, the process of storing calculated relational value stores the relational value and identification information for identifying the information recording surface corresponding to the relational value, while associating the relational value with the identification information.
Therefore, it is possible to ensure associating each information recording surface with the relational value and to accurately reset each adjustment value.
In another aspect of the servo adjustment method, the relational value is a difference between the specific adjustment value set previously and said another adjustment value set previously. Further, the process of resetting the specific adjustment value resets the specific adjustment value by subtracting the relational value from another adjustment value set previously when the specific adjustment value is reset. Moreover, the process of resetting another adjustment value resets the another adjustment value by subtracting the relational value from the specific adjustment value set previously when another adjustment value is reset.
Therefore, it is possible to reset each adjustment value in a short time only by conducting a simple processing such as subtraction without the need to repeat the original setting processing.
In another aspect of the servo adjustment method, one of the information recording surfaces and another one of the information recording surfaces are formed in one optical disk while being layered and away from each other.
Therefore, if adjustment values are reset for each of one information recording surface and another information recording surface formed in an optical disk, it is possible to shorten time necessary for making the resetting.
In another aspect of the servo adjustment method, one of the information recording surfaces is formed in one optical disk, and another one of the information recording surfaces is formed in an optical disk, other than the one optical disk, installed simultaneously with the one optical disk.
Therefore, if adjustment values are reset for each of one information recording surface and another information recording surface formed in each optical disk of a plurality of optical disks installed simultaneously, it is possible to shorten time necessary for making the resetting.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by an information recording method. The information recording method is provided with the process of setting an adjustment value for servo control of at least one of optical recording of information on information recording surfaces and optical reproduction of information recorded on the information recording surfaces, and the process of recording said information. The process of setting an adjustment value has the processes of: setting a specific adjustment value corresponding to one of said information recording surfaces; setting another adjustment value corresponding to another one of said information recording surfaces other than said one of said information recording surfaces; calculating a relational value indicating a relationship between said specific adjustment value and said another adjustment value; storing said calculated relational value; resetting the specific adjustment value using said another adjustment value set previously and said relational value when said specific adjustment value is reset; and resetting said another adjustment value using said specific adjustment value set previously and said relational value when said another adjustment value is reset. Further, the process of recording said information records said information on one of said information recording surfaces or another one of said information recording surfaces while conducting said servo control using said reset adjustment value.
According to the servo adjustment method of present invention, the specific adjustment value corresponding to one of the information recording surfaces is set. Another adjustment value corresponding to another one of the information recording surfaces other than the one of the information recording surfaces is set. Then the relational value indicating the relationship between the specific adjustment value and another adjustment value is calculated. Further, calculated relational value is stored. Moreover, the specific adjustment value is reset using another adjustment value set previously and the relational value, and another adjustment value is reset using the specific adjustment value set previously and the relational value. Further, the information is recorded on one of the information recording surfaces or another one of the information recording surfaces while conducting the servo control using the reset adjustment value.
Therefore, if the adjustment value or another adjustment value is reset, it is not necessary to repeat the original setting processing for the corresponding information recording surface, making it possible to shorten time for resetting the adjustment value or another adjustment value and to promptly complete the resetting processing. As a result, it is possible to promptly start recording information for the information recording surfaces.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by an information reproduction method. The information reproduction method is provided with the process of setting an adjustment value for servo control of at least one of optical recording of information on information recording surfaces and optical reproduction of information recorded on the information recording surfaces, and the process of reproducing said information. The process of setting an adjustment value has the processes of: setting a specific adjustment value corresponding to one of said information recording surfaces; setting another adjustment value corresponding to another one of said information recording surfaces other than said one of said information recording surfaces; calculating a relational value indicating a relationship between said specific adjustment value and said another adjustment value; storing said calculated relational value; resetting the specific adjustment value using said another adjustment value set previously and said relational value when said specific adjustment value is reset; and resetting said another adjustment value using said specific adjustment value set previously and said relational value when said another adjustment value is reset. Further, the process of reproducing reproduces said information recorded on one of said information recording surfaces and another one of said information recording surfaces while conducting said servo control using said reset adjustment value.
According to the servo adjustment method of present invention, the specific adjustment value corresponding to one of the information recording surfaces is set. Another adjustment value corresponding to another one of the information recording surfaces other than the one of the information recording surfaces is set. Then the relational value indicating the relationship between the specific adjustment value and another adjustment value is calculated. Further, calculated relational value is stored. Moreover, the specific adjustment value is reset using another adjustment value set previously and the relational value, and another adjustment value is reset using the specific adjustment value set previously and the relational value. Further, the information recorded on one of said information recording surfaces and another one of said information recording surfaces is reproduced while conducting the servo control using the reset adjustment value.
Therefore, if the adjustment value or another adjustment value is reset, it is not necessary to repeat the original setting processing for the corresponding information recording surface, making it possible to shorten time for resetting the adjustment value or another adjustment value and to promptly complete the resetting processing. As a result, it is possible to promptly start reproducing information for the information recording surfaces.